Of Fairy Tails and Green Eyes
by FamilyRose
Summary: A spur of the moment thing that most likely won't be finished. Lucy reincarnated as Harry. General insanity expected.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: **This starts during the s-class exam.

~o~o~o~o~

She hadn't thought the attack was strong enough to do what it did but it obviously was and that was why she was saying goodbye to her best friends. After Natsu had been trapped under a pile of rocks to big to shift she and Happy had tried to fight the guy but in the end it was for naught. She was dying, she could feel her breath shorten and her chest tighten as she smiled at her nakama for the last time. Her last thought was of her spirits, _'hopefully they will find another more worthy friend.'_

o0o0o

Lily and James looked upon the newest addition to their family and wondered at the dual colored hair. The brown obviously coming from James' side of the family but the sunshine yellow-blond wasn't something you see everyday. In the end they decided it was better not to question the mysteriousness that was genetics and promptly named their little boy after Lily's grandfather. So little Harry James Potter was born July 31, 1980.

o0o0o

When she opened her eyes to see two very large heads looking at her, her first response was normal, she cried. She cried until the red head picked her up and that was when she noticed something very, very wrong. She was tiny really, really tiny. Her thoughts going around in circles and rushing into walls as they didn't help her make sense of the WHY of the situation.

In the end she merely decided to take a sit back watch and learn attitude to her newest problem. After sometime, not sure how much as she wasn't able to keep track of the days or hours, she realized that she wasn't just small she was a baby. Then she received a really large shock as she discovered that she shouldn't call her self a she anymore. That day she cried, loudly, and without remorse for her new parents who tried to calm her down.

As the months passed she eventually progressed from thinking of herself as a girl to referring to herself as a boy. It was mostly because he couldn't change his gender to that of his previous state and he had always wondered what it was like to be a boy. Not that changing bodies with Gray was anything like being born a boy. In fact it was so different from that day that he guessed it had something to do with her being born a him and not just exchanging bodies for the day.

As his first birthday passed he was very thankful for his new parents being mages even if he couldn't understand the magic they were using. At times it reminded him of Maker magic and at other time it was distinctly like the Requip magic that Erza used. For the next three months he was very dedicated to his perusal of finding out what kind of magic his parents used. It was only three most of dedication because at the end of the third month they were attacked.

o0o0o

Waking up in the dark dingy cupboard after five years of doing to same thing wasn't as frightening as it had been that very first night. When he had opened his eyes to the darkness after being taken from the ruble of his home to be poked and prodded by a stern looking mage who wielded a stick _(a wand, perhaps?)_ the woman had pronounced him healthy and then the giant, for he had to be, had taken him for a ride which had been very cold to begin and had gradually warmed up.

His next memory was of a woman screeching for _vermin _at least that was what it had sounded like when the woman said the word Vernon. Somehow these people had been convinced to take him in and here he was five years later having learned that the woman was supposed to be his maternal aunt. He however was not convinced that this banshee like horse figure was in anyway related to him after all she had given birth to a small non-human that wasn't really all that small and looked very much like a pig with a straw yellow wig.

After making breakfast for his 'family' having eaten his whilst he had been cooking, an agreement that had come at a price, he began to pack for his next foray into the library. It had been an accidental find but a most welcome one after he had learned that he had not been reborn into the world he knew. This world in fact bore no resemblence to his old one save for the fact that it had magic in the very air. Though it seemed very few could feel it let alone wield its power.

When he had found out about the myths this world had he was perplexed because he could distinctly remember his parents and the healer using magic to entertain him. After a while he had merely decided to not get to caught up in the myths and looked more and more at the history of the country to which he had been born.

Some moments of its history was cruel and others were slightly funny but they helped him to understand this new place and its people.

o0o0o

For four years they had been saddled with the boy and now he would be starting school and if he put as much effort into that as he did with everything else he would outshine her beloved boy. So Petunia decided to make a deal with the little freak one which would likely benefit both of them.

"Boy, come here." she commanded and began her little plot when he was seated across from her. "Now in a week you should be starting at the local school with Dudley, however I have a proposal for you. Instead of going with Dudley tomorrow I will take you for an evaluation test for a scholarship program for the Keller Academy. It's a private boarding school that turns out the most doctors and lawyers."

She let him think for a few minutes before demanding an answer.

"Okay."

o0o0oooo

**A/n: **Alright here's the thing I did this on a whim and never intended to finish it but I thought someone would be inspired by this and make their own version. I had a thought to how I might have finished it, Lucy going to Hogwarts as Harry and finding her keys again but before finding them she would practice the things her friends could do eventually becoming some weird dragon slayer/ice make/requip/celestial mage combo. Not super powered but more powerful then she was in Fiore.

So if your inspired and decide to make your own please let me know I would love to read it, and good luck.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

A week after he had taken the evaluation exam Harry received a letter of acceptance and along with all the information about the school and its programs. Three days after that he was on a train heading to the school to settle in early. An option which was offered to all new students but rarely acted upon.

As he journeyed to the school he began to make a list of ever spell that he could remember from his former life. He began with Gray's Ice Make Magic and continued until he reached Mirajane's Take Over Magic.

He knew logically that most of the spells would be impossible for him to use considering that they would clash horribly with each other. Still he thought that he could use most if not all of the lower powered spells. Even though he knew most of those spells were useless in battle situations he would make it his life's mission to master all of them. That decided he only had to figure out which magic to start with.

Even though he couldn't get his hands on weaponry he saw now reason to not try to create pocket dimensions. With them he would be able to eat and dress better as his 'family' wouldn't know that he had things hidden away. So that became his first bit of magic he would learn and master.

Next he needed to figure out which way his non-magical education would go, because he couldn't just focus on magic in this new world. Though his education would only advance as he did he felt it was only logical to look at his options. Though the choices offered by the school were varied he decided to go with learning to be a doctor, specifically one who deals with trauma. Mostly because he didn't know if he could learn to use any of the Sky Dragon Magic that Wendy was so adept at especially without a dragon around to teach him.

o0o0o0o

Within the first few weeks of school it was pretty obvious that most of the kids were in fact 'privileged' and not necessarily in a good way. They all, down to those who had only just begun school, were snobs and that was putting it mildly. And it was obvious who as to who was there for their education like him. Though they too were very stuck up, as most highly intelligent people tend to be.

Since most of the scholarship children were older the he was they tended to stay away from him. The three that were his age had unanimously decided that he wasn't worth their time as such they ignored him. Aside from not making any friends he liked the school very much. The teachers didn't discriminate and their assignments weren't as hellish as he had thought they might have been.

His schedule, once he finalized his list of magic, was grueling but worth every drop of sweat and yes, blood. His days began with some exercises designed to build up his stamina and strength, though not much else. Afterwards he would shower and whilst he was in the water he would channel his magic in such a way as to control the water around him. Once he was dressed he had a large breakfast and went to all of his classes. When classes finished for the day he did his homework and some more physical exercise before building up his ability to wield water magic.

He figured that water and ice were the same thing in different stages and so if could wield one the other would come easier.

o0o0o0o

If anyone from his old life could see him at the moment they would probably not recognize him. Well aside from the fact that he was a he and not a she, they wouldn't even have imagined he would train so hard and so long that they could confuse him with Natsu. Well they weren't that dense but they could be at times and with certain things.

Still his training regimen was so full since he added ice magic into his routine. He had begun to believe that he might burn out if he didn't slow down some. So instead of the usual four hours of magic after school he decided to cut it down to three with a bit of light reading to cool down before bed.

Though most wouldn't consider the books he chose as light reading to be exactly that he didn't particularly care.

o0o0o0o

As the holidays drew nearer he asked about remaining at the school and was told that arrangements had already been made for him to go home. Turns out that non of the staff wished to stay at the school throughout the holiday season. The letter he received from his aunt told him were exactly he were it was he was going to be staying for the two weeks of holiday.

She had booked him into a small bed and breakfast near the coast so that he wouldn't in her words, 'stench up her lovely family holiday.' Though she didn't explain where exactly it was she got the money to pay for it he was grateful he wouldn't be under anyone's eye for the holiday.

o0o0o0o

As he swam through the ocean he made and unmade balls of water and ice while swirling water around his lower half to propel him farther from the shoreline. He needed to practice without adults around to ask him if was lost that had gotten old the second time he was asked.

During the short train ride he had been contemplating all the ways he could train while being so close to the ocean and had gotten a marvelous idea. He would swim until he couldn't see the shoreline and then he would make an ice floor on the surface of the ocean before manipulating the water around him. Of course he would have to keep an eye on how much magic he had left so that he could get back to shore but that was a given rather then a training method.

Standing on top of a small island of ice he thought he finally understood what Gray found so interesting about frozen substance. It really was beautiful and majestic and just slightly dreadful considering how many ice could kill and had killed. From that train of thought emerged the respect for water as well for very much those same reasons except water kept things living as well as it took life away.

After that first day his remaining day fell into a similar routine even as using ice and water magic became easier after those revelations that day. When it was time for him to return to school he set about beginning to map out ways to train in fire and wind magic. Since he hadn't known anyone who utilized earth magic he decided to begin his training on the two other elements he had witnessed.

o0o0o0o

The rest of the year was spent refining the water and ice spells he knew until he use them without such a big build up before hand. His non-magic education went so well a lot of the other children felt he was getting some extra help from somewhere but non could prove it.

As summer began he told his aunt that he wished to find a secluded camp site that had a relatively large water source. When she asked him why he told her he didn't wish to stay her home much more then he must. As it was she knew of a place he could make his if he worked for the old man who owned the place.

Meeting Richard was an experience he had expected. The old man was what he imagined Gajeel would be like when he became elderly. Cranky, suspicious, loud (his hearing going out on him but he not caring just spoke louder) and full of shit. At least that's what he believed Gajeel would become but if he read the signs right then Levy would soften him a bit.

Still Richard was nice in his own way in that he allowed Harry to camp on his grounds near the lagoon if Harry helped him with the yard. All in all it was a nice arrangement and both parties felt good at the end of summer. Richard even told him that he could come back every summer for the same price.

* * *

**A/N: **An early birthday present to me!


End file.
